


Vampiric Luck

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Fall Out of Kinks [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: Brendon gets a bit too carried away but it's okay, it usually is.





	Vampiric Luck

A dark tee hangs from the pale frame, hands slipped under to bite into pale hips, controlling the pace despite being on the bottom. 

Brendon moans, muffled by the gag, eyes looking up at the flushed face of his lover, grey orbs glazed and darkened. Andy pulls his lower lip between his teeth, keeping sounds muffled as Brendon's cock caught his prostate, hands on Brendon's thighs as the vampire bucked his hips into the pliant hunter. 

Brendon absently thought that Andy was skinny, thumbs brushing at hipbones that jutted out from the flesh, normally fitting tee loose. That could’ve been perspective though—the thought didn’t stop pulling at him though. 

One hand stays firmly on the hip, the other moving up, pausing to lightly trail up and down the side of Andy’s rib cage, pulling a shudder from the hunter. It travels a little further, to hug at the hunters nipple, pulling a whine that escapes Andy, much to his dismay. The vampire relishes in the sound, but momentarily feels his heart catch in his throat.

_Thump, thunk._

Andy’s blood was so very tempting, and Brendon sure if he didn’t love the hunter so damned much his teeth would’ve already sunken into the pale, fresh, untouched, _pure_..

The vampire growls, hips bucking up sharply and Andy bites down hard enough to draw blood. It permeates Brendon's senses, and he gets a sick thrill that even if he would never bite Andy, he still managed to pull that blood from him. The thought has Brendon flipping the two of them, cock still buried into Andy, who moans, again drawing more blood from the wound. The vampire is starting to get dizzy with scent. 

He pulls the gag off, throwing it carelessly, slanting his lips over the hunters, tongue flicking out to taste the blood. Brendon pulls away, tongue lapping away at the blood. He hums low in his throat. His hand moves to pull at Andy’s cock, only to find a flaccid member. Brown eyes flicker up to grey eye, formerly glazed with lust now wide with fear. 

Brendon goes to say something, anything but he doesn’t know what. He pulls out, a wince from Andy that has almost has him recoiling. He dresses quickly and doesn’t look at Andy once. He goes to move to the door but a hand stops him. Andy pulls him back until he sits on the bed. The hunter shuffles until he’s sitting next to Brendon. The vampire refuses to look up until a gentle hand pushes at his chin and grey eyes close in on his hazel ones. Lips press together softly, blood faintly tasted against the smallers lips. Brendon cups the others cheek, thumb brushing over the hunters cheekbone. Two hands wrap around his neck and Brendon smiles against Andy’s mouth. 

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry,” it’s just a murmur, soft and a promise into Andy’s mouth where he’ll swallow it and keep it forever. 

“It’s okay,” because right now, right here, with Brendon kissing him softly, everything’s okay. “Want to go your coffin?” It’s still soft, noses bumping together. 

“Come with me?” 

“Pete?” 

“I’ll deal with Pete in the morning. Right now, I have you.” Andy dresses himself, when he feels something weigh on his shoulders. He giggles softly when he realises it’s Brendon's cape. 

 

They fall asleep, cuddled in the coffin, and when he goes to the kitchen in the morning, forgetful of the cape on his shoulders, he should've expected the reactions. Patrick and Joe gasped, Pete glaring at the apparel. 

When Brendon strolls in, and stands behind Andy, hands resting on his hips, Andy’s quite sure if Brendon wasn’t already dead, the looks would’ve killed and buried him in that moment.


End file.
